


The Lonely Girl and the Lonely God

by melancholyhill



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Tenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, Romance, Science Fiction, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel, doctor who - Freeform, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyhill/pseuds/melancholyhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Valkyrie Jones meets the Doctor on one stormy night, her lonely life will be changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Girl and the Lonely God

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay well hello there. This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who story so please don't kill me. If it's horrible I'm so sorry. I'm kind of new to this site so go easy on me please. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please don't be rude I guess. Oh and there's some moderate swearing so if you're not cool with that then this is not for you.   
> So yeah that's all. Enjoy! Or at least pretend to for my sake.

 

**The Beginning**

I shivered as I trudged through the darkened streets of London, pulling my jacket closer to my small frame in an attempt to keep myself warm. It was leather though, so it didn't really do much. My breathing was rapid. It was a little nerve-wrecking walking home by yourself late on at night. Hell, it was terrifying. You never know what could be right round the corner. I bit my lip and quickened my pace a little, cursing my boss who had me sort out piles upon piles of dusty old books. Left me to lock up the store whilst he cleared off for a date.  
  


"Damn it, Ralph," I muttered, stuffing my hands into my pockets, "I'm never done doing favours for you."

As I walked by a narrow alley-way, I heard a strange noise. It was a slow wheezing and groaning sound, like a car that just managed to make it up the driveway. I stopped abruptly, furrowing my eyebrows. I took a few steps back and peered down the alley-way. Nothing but sheer darkness, as far as I could see. Could it be a car? No way. No car could squeeze through a gap that small. My curiosity ignited and I began to slowly creep towards the source of the noise, thankful that I was wearing my old battered converse. They never made a sound. I could just hear my mother now, if she were here:  _'Trouble always seems to find you, Valkyrie Jones. You can never keep your nose out of it, can you?'_

I smiled slightly as I stalked onward, but it soon faded when I came across a high wire fence. I bit my nails. Should I? By now the sound had stopped. But I was desperately curious.

"Alright then, c'mon Val, you can do this shit." I said to myself and grabbed onto the fence, hooking my fingers between the wires. I climbed up, higher and higher until I was able to pass over the top and drop down on the other side. And my teachers had the audacity to say I sucked at P.E. They should see me now.

I grinned triumphantly and continued onwards, nearing a corner and peering around it warily. Confusion passed over my face. There stood a big blue box, with the words POLICE BOX in large letters. Weird. About to turn back, my attention quickly returned to the strange box when doors opened. I kept close to the wall and watched as a tall lanky man strode out, clad in a dark blue pinstripe suit and a long brown trench coat which reached his ankles. He surveyed the area then gave the box an affectionate pat. 

"I'll be off then, old girl." He grinned. He turned on his heel and walked in the other direction, putting his hands in his pockets. 

My immediate thought was to go after him, so I quickly rounded the corner and passed the strange blue box, skimming my fingers across the blue paintwork as I went. A bunch of questions sprouted in my mind as I reached the end of the alley and onto the main path beside the road. Who was this man? Did he live in that box? Why did it make that odd sound? Why the hell was he wearing a suit? 

I caught sight of him, his trench coat flapping behind him. He was quite a bit ahead of me, so I hurried on, keeping my head low. That was when the heavens decided to open. It started with tiny little droplets, but soon escalated to the point where I was being mercilessly pelted. I didn't even have a hood on the back of my jacket, so I was soaked in a matter of seconds. I began to lose sight of the strange man in the thick rain, but I could faintly see him jogging. Past the pubs. Past the local shops. Past the closed cafes. I broke into a light jog after him, catching up slightly but not so much that I was at risk of being caught. 

He stopped dead in his tracks at the bookshop where I worked. It was a tiny little thing tucked away from view, quite vintage and cosy.

Once again baffled, I ducked behind a car and watched him whip out an odd looking device. He pointed it at the lock. The tip glowed blue and it made a faint buzzing noise. A few seconds later, a soft click could be heard. My mouth dropped open in complete disbelief, my eyes following him as he glanced both ways before gently easing the door open and slipping inside silently. I waited a couple of minutes before edging towards the door myself, opening it as carefully as I could so it wouldn't give out its usual creak. My heart was thudding inside my chest and I was in, shutting the door quietly behind me. What now? 

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could faintly make out the stacks of books piled upon eachother on the front desk. It was easy to make out the towering shelves which reached the roof, ladders leaning against them. The shelves enclosed spaces around the shop for a nice quiet read. Ralph and I were the only ones who worked here now, so the place could get a little messy. Most of the previous workers just disappeared without any warning. Probably found a better job.

I made sure to navigate around the pillars of books situated on the floor, which teetered and threatened to collapse at any moment. It was eerily silent as I crept to the back, turning into one of the cosy reading areas. I stood by a table and glanced around me. 

One of the old-fashioned wall lamps turned on, filling the room with warm tones like someone had just lit a fire. 

"Why are you following me?" Came from right behind.

I screamed and grabbed a heavy book off the table, spinning around and swinging it at the man. His eyes widened and he ducked down.

"Wait, wait! Stop!" He yelled out frantically as I swung for him again, "I mean you no harm, I swear!" I went for him for the third time anyway, but this time he anticipated it and grabbed hold of the book right when was about to hit him square in the jaw. He ripped it from my hands and threw it across the room. He held up his hands, trying to calm me down. "Look, no weapons, see?" He turned his pockets inside out.

I bit my lip and nodded, raking a hand through my dark hair and breathing heavily. The man grinned widely and turned to the books, running his hand along the spines of a few. "Books! The best weapons in the world! Which I think you just brought a whole new meaning to, by the way." He looked at me.

"All right mate, who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my bookstore?" I cut straight to the chase, eyeing him carefully. 

He pulled out a chair from the table and flopped down, putting his feet up. He was wearing white converse, a contrast to my black.  "Ah, you work here! Brilliant. My name is the Doctor, and I'm just here to have a quick look around. Nothing to worry about." The corners of his mouth pulled up into an innocent smile. I could tell he was lying. I folded my arms over my chest and leaned against a book shelf.

I frowned. "The  _Doctor?"_

He ignored me completely and continued on. "Anyway, I need you to answer a few questions of mine. Won't take very long, I promise." The Doctor pushed the chair across from him outwards and nodded for me to sit. I did so, but on the edge just in case I needed to make a dash for it. "What's your name?" He clasped his hands behind his head. I was beginning to notice how attractive this man was. I think I was focusing on him for too long because he raised his eyebrows.

"Valkyrie." I squeaked, snapping out of it. A faint blush began to form on my pale cheeks.

"That's a pretty name, Valkyrie," The Doctor commented with a hint of a smile, "How long have you worked here?" 

I thought for a moment, "Three years, at least."

"Noticed anything strange?" The Doctor asked casually, "How about any of your colleagues?"

"I don't have any colleagues. Well, not anymore. It's just me and Ralph now." I began to lean back in my chair. This was extremely strange.

"Oh, really? What happened to them, then?" He looked straight into my eyes.

"Well, I-" I stopped suddenly. I had no idea. "I don't know. They just seemed to...Disappear, you know? I just put it down to them finding better jobs."

I had the Doctor's attention now. He took his feet off the table and leaned forward, his eyes widened slightly. I noticed how perfectly his brown hair sat. It was messy but it suited him down to the ground.

"Tell me, Valkyrie," The Doctor spoke softly, "Are there any statues around here? Used for decoration, perhaps?"

I was highly confused now. "Um, yeah, Ralph has this one by the front window. Says he got it on sale or something. Why, what has that got to do with anything?" The look on the Doctor's face made me nervous. 

He glanced around, speaking very quietly now, "I didn't see one when I came in five minutes ago, did you?"

"You're kidding, it was there when I left. Look, I'll show you." I got up and gestured for him to follow me. We made our way to the front of the shop, right next to the window, but no statue. "...What the hell." I muttered, scratching my head. "I could've sworn-"

But the Doctor was already rushing around the place, turning on every light source he could find. He knocked over piles of books and I protested loudly.

"Hey! Watch it! What do you think you're doing?" 

"We're in terrible, terrible danger right now, Valkyrie," He called from the back, "I know this is completely out of the blue, but I need you to trust me. Look out for that statue, and whatever you do, _don't take your eyes off it."_

The urgency in his voice made my heart beat a little faster than normal. I swallowed hard, scanning the room for the angel statue. I looked back at the window and received the shock of my life. There stood the statue, but facing me. Its hands usually concealed its face, but not now, or so I thought. I blinked just in case I was seeing things, and I could've sworn it got closer. My eyes widened and my heart rate kept increasing rapidly. My palms grew sweaty and I suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Doctor..." I whispered frantically. 

"Doctor!" I raise my voice, but still no reply. I bet anything he was in the goddamn storage room looking for the statue.

The need to look behind me, just for a split second, was unbearable. I needed to know where the hell he was, so I whipped my head around and glanced quickly before turning back. I nearly shit myself when I was met with the angel's face, only inches from mine. Its mouth was wide open, baring deadly sharp teeth. Long claws reached for me, missing by mere inches. I didn't dare take my eyes off it this time.

"Doctor!" I yell desparately.

He immediately came sprinting and I could tell by the rate at which his shoes slammed into the floor, and jumped over a chair. He was right behind me, I could feel him.

"Valkyrie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I need you to listen very carefully to me. Your life depends on it." He spoke firmly. "Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink." His words terrified me.

 "I'd like to see you try not to blink."I said. My eyes felt like they were burning. 

That was when the lights began to flicker. All over the room. 

"Oh no..." The Doctor muttered, "No, no, no, no, no!" 

"Doctor, what's wrong now?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"The angel...It's feeding off the light sources in the room. " He grabbed me by the shoulders and began to slowly move me backwards. "Which means if we don't get out now, we're dead."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"There's a back exit, so when I tell you to run, you _run._ You run as if your life depends on it, which funnily enough, it does." He said. 

We began to create distance between the angel and I, for which I was extremely thankful. I still hadn't managed to blink, so it had to be a world record. A number of times I tripped over books, but the Doctor always managed to steady me. In a matter of minutes we had reached the fire exit and I could feel the cool air blowing in, but I could still see the angel. A warm hand snaked into mine and held on firmly. 

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked. I nodded and tensed my body up, ready to sprint. 

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"RUN!" The Doctor yelled and he yanked me out the door, both of us running as fast as we could. My feet slapped painfully against the ground, but I didn't care. The Doctor took me down different alley-ways, twisting and turning. I was breathing heavily and was ready to collapse when suddenly that strange blue box came into view. We both sprinted even faster, desperate to close the distance. 

We crashed through the doors of the box, me landing ungracefully in a heap whilst the Doctor slammed his back against the door and locked it, sliding down to sit. The Doctor started laughing as he raked a hand through his hair, ruffling it up.

"Can you  _believe_ that?! Pure luck! We're alive!"

"You're barking mad!" I exclaimed, but I started laughing with him. It was infectious. 

I don't know how long we lay there laughing, but when we stopped I suddenly noticed what was around me.

"How the hell..." I got up and spun around, looking at every inch of the box, "It's...Bigger on the inside." The Doctor mouthed those words as if he heard them all the time. 

"That's right," He grinned, "This is my TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space, just so you know. You're in the console room right now."

I wandered around, climbing up the steps that led to a massive panel with tons of knobs, buttons and levers on it. In the very middle was a large metal pillar with large tubes on the inside. I trailed my fingers along the railing surrounding the panel, marvelling at the utter size of the room itself.

"So this is what...Like, a spaceship?" I turned quickly and grinned, biting my lip and leaning against the railing. The Doctor nodded, coming up the stairs himself, "Which makes you...An alien?"

"No. _Well_. Sort of. _Well_. technically, yeah." The Doctor agreed eventually. 

"But you look human." My eyebrows knitted together.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first." He stated, fixing his tie.

"Time Lord. Fancy," I commented,  "Where d'you come from, then?" I asked.

"Gallifrey," He answered simply, "Now, where do you live, so I can take you home?" I could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't want to talk about his home planet at all so I told him my address and he began pulling levers, pressing buttons, turning handles and had his leg hoisted up, pushing down another lever with his foot. The TARDIS made that sound that I had heard earlier and I smiled to myself. Within seconds, it came to a forceful stop, nearly throwing me across the room. 

"Here we are!" He beamed, waltzing towards the door and throwing it open, going outside. I followed after him. We were right outside my block of flats and the Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS, his arms folded across his chest. "So, you live alone, then?" He questioned.

"Yeah, have done for about four years, now. Moved out when I was eighteen." I recalled sadly. "It's horrible...Being alone." I sighed, looking up to the sky. The Doctor didn't reply for a few moments. 

"What about your parents?" He tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Don't have any. Not anymore. Just me, now." I smiled weakly. 

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor replied, his face filled with guilt and a flicker of understanding. 

"Don't be, I'm used to it by now," I tried to sound cheery, but it didn't sound very convincing, "Anyway, I must be off. Thank you so much for saving my life, Doctor. It was amazing to meet you." 

He nodded and smiled, but there was a look on his face I couldn't decipher. I turned on my heel and began walking, taking my key out of my pocket. I expected to hear the sound of the TARDIS departing, but instead it remained silent. I was mildly confused until I heard him again.

"Wait!"

I stopped and turned towards him again, raising my eyebrows. He beckoned me over.

"Miss me already, eh?" I joked.

He laughed, "I was just thinking...If maybe you'd, you know, want to come with me." He looked down at his feet. 

"What do you mean? Where?" I asked.

"All of time and space," He grinned, "Absolutely anywhere you want. Just pack a bag and we'll go."

I covered my hand with my mouth in disbelief, "R-really?" I stammered.

"Would I lie to you?" He winked.

"Oh my God, thank you! Yes! Yes!" I laughed and embraced him in a tight hug. He lifted me up slightly because of his height, but I wasn't complaining.

"Quickly though, run along. I'm only giving you ten minutes starting... _now."_ He set me down and pushed me towards the apartment blocks.

I gave him a thumbs up and started running. I was all packed and ready to go within five, carrying a large khaki duffel bag over my shoulder. I practically raced down the stairs and outside, finding him waiting for me in the TARDIS.

He turned to me and grinned.

"Allons-y!"

 

 

 


End file.
